liam and Steffi's story
by twlightbella
Summary: has ridge, Taylor, Liam and Steffi, Wyatt and Ali, Ivy and Oliver, Caroline and rick, Brooke and Katie and Bill and RJ and Stephanie and Eric and Thomas and hope in it.


Liam and Steffy's story

So Liam Spencer III and Steffy Forrester are dating. So then Hope is supporting her sister-in-law and Thomas is also supporting his sister and Liam too. RJ Steffy's nephew (Thomas and Hope's son), and Ridge (Steffy and Thomas's dad and Hope's adopted dad) and Brooke (Steffy's stepmom) support Liam and Steffy. Also Taylor (Steffy and Thomas's mom) supports Liam and Steffy too. Bill and Katie support Liam because Liam is Katie's stepson and Bill's son. Then Hope's dad Deacon Sharpe is staying at Brooke's house. Brooke and Ridge are married. Taylor Forrester Hayes (Hope's stepmom and Thomas and Steffy's mom) and Deacon (Hope's Dad and Thomas and Steffy's stepdad) Sharpe are married . So Liam asks Ridge and Deacon for Steffy's hand in marriage and they both say yes you can marry our daughter and stepdaughter. Liam hugs Ridge and Deacon and Brooke and Taylor come in the room ,and also hug Liam. So then they all leave the room except Liam he stays, and Steffy comes into the room and Liam tells her to close her eyes and so she does. Then Liam gets down on one knee and tells Steffy to open her eyes and, she sees Liam down on one knee and he says to Steffy Ann Forrester Sharpe will you marry me and she says yes I will marry you Liam Michael Spencer III. So then everybody comes back into the room and says congratulations to Steffy and Liam on their engagement and , they start planning the wedding which is going to be a year from that day. Steffi's and Thomas and Hope's grandparents also say congratulations to Steffi and Liam on their engagement. Then it's been a year and , it's the rehearsal day/ dinner and they practice the wedding which is tomorrow. Hope is the maid of honor in the wedding and Caroline is a bridesmaid along with Ali and Ivy. Thomas is Best man , Rick (Thomas's Brother-in-law and Hope's brother ) is a groomsman also Wyatt, and Oliver are also groomsman . RJ is the ring bearer. Ridge and Deacon are walking Steffi down the aisle tomorrow. So they have the rehearsal dinner and so then they go home and sleep. Then get up the next day for Steffi and Liam's wedding. Brooke and Taylor and Caroline, Hope and Ali and Ivy and also Katie and Donna to are helping Steffi get ready for her wedding to Liam. Deacon, ridge, Bill, and Wyatt, and Oliver, and Thomas and RJ are helping Liam get ready for his wedding to Steffi. So then Liam is waiting up at the front of the Forrester Mansion with the pastor waiting for Steffi to walk down the aisle. Then the music begins and Hope and Thomas walk down the aisle first then rick and Caroline, Ali and Oliver and Wyatt and Ivy. Then finally Ridge and Deacon on each side of Steffi walking her down the aisle to Liam. So then the Pastor says we are gathered here to today for the marriage of Steffi Ann Forrester Sharpe and Liam Michael Spencer III. Then the pastor says to Liam to repeat after him this I Liam Michael Spencer III take Steffi Ann Forrester Sharpe to be my Lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer , sickness and health, to love and to cherish, good times and bad to death do us part. Liam says this and he says I Do. Then the pastor says to Steffi to repeat after him I Steffi Ann Forrester Sharpe take you Liam Michael Spencer III to be my lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, sickness and health, to love and to cherish good times and bad to death do us part she says I do. Then the Pastor pronounces them husband and wife and Liam you may kiss your bride. Then they kiss and go back down the aisle to the reception and they celebrate the marriage. Then Steffi and Liam go on their honeymoon to aspen and then come back in a week and then sometime later Steffi finds out she is pregnant with her and Liam's child. So she tells him and they are happy about the baby and they wait to the 12 weeks mark to tell the family they are having a baby and so then the family congratulates them on the baby. Its now nine months and Steffi has their daughter Alice Hope Spencer and son Matthew Ridge Spencer and Hope is Honored that her Niece is named after her. Then RJ meets his cousins and so then its another year and Hope is pregnant again and they like Steffi and Liam tell their family that there is another baby coming in nine months and RJ is happy to get a sibling . So now it's nine months and Hope has her and Thomas's daughter Ana Steffi Forrester and Steffi is also honored to have her niece named after her. Then its been 20 years and Alice is married and has kids, so is Matthew with his kids and RJ also is married with his kids and so is Ana is also married with her kids. Thomas, Hope, Steffi and Liam spoil their grandchildren.


End file.
